Dark Warrior
by Dark Alana
Summary: Elena broke her ties with Stefan and Damon three years ago and has now returned to Mystic Falls. But the Elena they all knew is gone. What will happen when Elena's past and present collide? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter I: Get Out

**Chapter I**

**Elena POV**

I laid there on the floor of my living room floor bleeding as Damon and Stefan were fighting Katherine. Katherine had come back to Mystic Falls after the founder's day celebration and according to her, didn't appreciate "her boys" moving on and had come to take back was "hers" and rid them of the source of their new affections…me.

I could feel my body going cold and my eyelids becoming heavier as I saw Damon and Stefan stake Katherine. I saw Katherine lifeless body drop to the floor as both Damon and Stefan rushed towards me calling my name as the voices became distant and then everything went black.

* * *

I woke to hear a sound of a machine beeping beside me. I tried to open my eyes and the immediately shut them as the lights above burned my eyes.

"Elena?" I heard a familiar voice say. I again tried to open my eyes, except this time slowly as I allowed my eyes to adjust to the light. When my eyes finally adjusted, I came to see my brother looking at me relief clearly visible in his eyes.

I smiled at him and began to remember the last few days. Jeremy had tried to kill himself, but was unsuccessful. But that wasn't the real reason I was smiling, after Jeremy was released from the hospital, he and I had a real heart to heart and he and I became just as we once were.

As I took in my surroundings, I noticed I was lying in a hospital bed and I started to remember other events that took place these last few days, I remembered Katherine killing my biological father and she trying to kill me and Damon and Stefan protecting me and not to mention Damon's confession of love and Stefan's betrayal.

_Knock-Knock_

There was a knock at the door and both Jeremy and I averted our gaze from each other and looked towards the door as Stefan's poked his head through and his eyes meet mine. I could feel a massive wave of anger pulse through me.

"Can we talk?" He said pleading.

"Sure! Jeremy could you leave us alone for a sec!" I said coldly. Jeremy shot me a worried glance and I gave a slight nodded and he left the room.

"Elena! I love you!….and."

"Just stop right there! I don't want to hear it. Nothing you say will make this better. I've was able to overlook all the other lies and secrets you kept from me before. But this!...this was beyond far worse than anything you ever done!" I hissed trying to calm down.

Stefan's betrayal was one of most painful experiences of my life. It felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest. A few days after Katherine had arrived, she had kidnapped me and Stefan and Damon came to rescue me. While trying to save me, Stefan faced off with Katherine.

Stefan was unaware of my presence as Katherine confronted him about his feelings towards me. According to Stefan I really was his "replacement Katherine" and every time he was me, he was thinking of her.

I could feel my anger start to rise even more as I replayed the events in my head. I could see Stefan moving towards me with hands up and his eyes looking at me pleading.

"Get out!" I said in a low tone knowing very well that he could hear me as he opened up his mouth to speak when I cut him off.

"GET OUT!" I yelled as the machine beside me began to beep even faster as a nurse and Jeremy came running back into the room. The nurse ushered Stefan out of the room as Jeremy came to stand beside me and held my hand as everything went black again.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later and I looked around the dark room and my eyes fixed on a figure lounging casually against the door. The figure began to move towards me as I felt his gaze fixated on me. The figure's face slightly came into view as my chocolate brown eyes meet ice blue. I felt a wave of sadness course through me, knowing fully well who those eyes could only belong to one person.

Damon.

* * *

**It just something that came to me.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please tell me if you wish for me to continue and I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	2. Chapter II: Len

**Author's Note:**

**Okay! Thank you all for the great reviews. But I don't know if you're going to want to continue to read this story after this, but I must tell you that I am a huge fan of the show Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight and the idea for this story came to me from watching that show. So this story is mixture of both shows with a twist. So here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Chapter II**

_**Three Years Later**_

_**Los Angeles, California.**_

**Elena POV**

The feel of the warm sun and the cool sea breeze against my skin and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore awoke me.

I opened my eyes and smiled as I looked at his sleeping figure beside me. My head rested against his chest as he slept as I looked at the man who owned my heart. I began to run my hand up and down is perfectly tone chest. Oh how I loved those rock hard abs and those strong arms when they would hold me. I could just feel my smile becoming wider as I felt his soft lips kiss the top of my head.

"Good morning!" He said as I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Morning!" I replied as I began to brush my fingers against the side of his face. I felt a bolt of electricity shot through me as my hand moved across his lips. He smiled at me before he caught my hand and gave it a small kiss.

We lied there in silence as we just looked into each other eyes. He moved his hand to cup my face as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. As we kissed, he pushed me back until he was on top me, his lips never once leaving mine.

He began to run his hands along my arms and down to my waist as I shivered under his touch. I never knew I could love someone as much as I loved him,….especially after Stefan's betrayal. But I guess I got my happy ending after all.

"I love you!" He said as he pulled away from me to look me in the eyes. I smiled.

"I love you too!" He smiled at me and pulled me into another passionate kiss. Soon he began to place fervent kisses down my neck as I moaned his name.

"Len!"

* * *

**ROTFLMAO!**

**You thought it was Damon… didn't you? But don't worry it all part of my twist. This is a Delena story so you have nothing to worry about.**

**Okay! For all those who don't watch Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. Len is played by a major hottie, Matt Mullins. The main cast from both shows will be incorporated in to the story. So if you have no idea about the cast of KRDK. Look them up.  
**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm still not sure where I'm going with this yet.**

**But I hoped you all enjoyed and I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.  
**


	3. Chapter III: Three Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. I know after the last chapter what you're all thinking. So here is chapter three. Enjoy! **

**Chapter III**

**Elena POV**

I walked out of mine and Len's room and made my way downstairs. We lived in a lavish beach front mansion with a few of friends from "work".

I walked to the mansion's front entrance hall. It was very beautiful, it had large pillars made of pure marble and had a large round mahogany table in the middle, with a beautiful flower arrangement as a center piece. I smiled as I looked at the colorful arrangement of the different varieties of flowers. _Bubby has certainly out done herself, _I thought to myself.

Bubby was our housekeeper, my friends and I were normally tied up with work, and we didn't have time to maintain the house, so Bubby did it for us. She was like our own personal mother goose. I laugh quietly to myself at the thought.

I was about to go back upstairs, when I noticed the mail lying on the far side of table caught my eye. I walked over and started to scan through the envelopes for anything that was addressed to me or Len, but I didn't find anything until I reached the last envelope.

_**Elena Gilbert. Mystic Falls, Virginia**_** was **written on it. I could feel my entire body go numb. Since I moved out here, I had never received any mail from home. I tried to speak regularly to my family and friends by phone or e-mail, but I never received any letters or packages.

I walked back up to my room and concealed the envelope in my robe before entering the room. I walked into my room and noticed Len wasn't there. I made my way over to the far side of the room to our closet. This closet was far larger than the one I had back home. It probably couldn't even be classified as a closet, more like a separate room all together. It had wall-to –wall carpeting and large sofa in the middle. Half-way up both sides of walls had two large mahogany doors, containing my clothes and shoes on the left and Len's on the right. Beside the doors on the left side stood a large rectangular vanity mirror and on the right side stood a door leading to the bathroom. On the left side in the corner stood a window overlooking the property and on the right sat a large electronic dresser, and believe it or not contained my jewelry and of course more shoes. At the end of the room had a small round vanity mirror with a wooden frame and a small wooden table adjoined covered with the little makeup I owned and some of Len's deodorant and after-shave and a small wooden chair sat in front.

* * *

**General POV**

Elena went to sit in front of the mirror. As Elena stared at herself in the mirror, she heard the bathroom door and Elena immediately hid the envelope under a bottle of lotion. Elena turned around to see Len coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped low around his waist as the water dripped off his perfectly sculpted body. Elena bit her lip as he walked towards her smiling.

"You okay?" He asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Elena replied quickly. Len looked her in the eye and hesitated for a moment. Len could always tell when Elena was lying. After leaving Mystic Falls Elena had become a quite an efficient liar. Her heart would no longer speed up and neither would her voice stutter or break when she told a lie, which was really good thing to have in her line of "work". But even with Elena being a great liar, Len always knew when she was lying or telling the truth.

"Okay…. well you better get ready! We have to head to base. Master Eubulon wants to see us!" Len said knowing clearly well that something was bothering her. _She'll tell me when she's ready_. He thought to himself as Elena gave him a small kiss and quickly headed for the bathroom.

As Elena got dressed her thoughts took her back to Mystic Falls a few days before she left.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_**Three Years Ago**_

_**Mystic Falls**_

**General POV**

_Damon stood there looking at Elena as she lied in the hospital bed looking up at him. Damon knew about Stefan's betrayal and was relieved to hear that Elena had ended her relationship with him. Damon was hopeful that maybe now he could have a fair shot. Damon opened his mouth to speak, but Elena held up her hand and cut him off, she knew what he was going to say._

"_No Damon! I know what you're going say….and the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you….but I want you and Stefan out of my life." Elena said trying to keep a straight face and not cry. Damon looked at Elena in complete utter shock and before Elena could blink he was directly as her side cupping her face to look at him._

"_Elena please!…. I love you!" Damon said as tears threaten to fall from his beautiful ice blue eyes. Elena released her face from Damon's hold and shook her head._

"_No Damon! I have feelings for you I'll admit…..but not a strongly as you do for me…and after everything that has happened I just want you out of my life. Damon looked at Elena hurt and desperation clearly visible on his face as she spoke. Elena looked Damon in the eye and again before he could say anything, she cut him off._

"_I've made up my mind!...Get out Damon!" She said coldly. Damon placed his hand on her arm and she immediately shook it off._

"_Get out! I don't love you….I don't want you! Get out!" She yelled. Elena locked eyes with Damon for a moment before turned her head away. When she finally turned back around, her eyes found any empty room. Damon was gone._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_

* * *

_

About a week later after she was released from the hospital. Elena left Mystic Falls and headed for California.

A few weeks before Katherine had arrived; The Hollywood School of Arts had contacted her and offered her a scholarship. Elena was going to decline the offer and stay close to home, but after the events that took place after founder's day, Elena decided she needed a fresh new start.

After she and Damon spoke in the hospital, she started to make plans to leave. Elena only took a few items with her, she took a few photos of her friends and family and few articles of clothing that she eventually discarded when she got herself settled. Elena wanted as little as possible of anything from her old life.

Elena got rid of everything else, clothes, shoes and even her laptop after she wiped it and everything else to do with vampires and especially the Salvatore brothers. The only thing Elena didn't discard or destroy was her diary. She placed it the attic and hid where no one could find it and she even got rid of her phone; she got a new one when she went to California.

By the time she was done, her room laid empty of any personal belongings and to make it complete she sent the vervain pendant back to Stefan by mail, it was a cold approach but a necessary one. Elena also made sure she told no one where she was going, not even Jeremy or Bonnie until it she was sure no one would come looking for her. So now Elena lives in California now with new friends and a different life.

The old Elena they all knew died a long time ago.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed! I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please Remember To Review!**

**- Alana.**


	4. Chapter IV: Kamen Riders

**Author's Note:**

**OKAY! I know some people are a little confused with this story. SO JUST A REMINDER! This story is a mixer of two shows, Vampire Diaries and Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. I'm trying to bring fantasy and sci-fi together in this story. SO THERE WON'T BE ANY DELENA/LELENA GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER IS TO BRING YOU UP TO DATE SO YOU DON"T GET LOST! For all those who don't watch Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. Len is played by a major hottie, Matt Mullins. Master Eubulon is played by Mark Dacascos. Kase is played by Cassie Reichenbach and Kit/Adam is played by Stephen Lunsford. The main cast from both shows will be incorporated in to the story. So if you have no idea about the cast of KRDK and what they look like. Please look them up. I'm very bad with descriptions, but I do try.**

**Chapter IV**

**General POV**

Elena spent the first three months in California going to school and making friends, being a normal person. But it seemed "normal" was never to be a part of Elena's life again. One day she was on her way back to her dorm, when the Advent Master approached her and offered her a "job". He wanted Elena to join the _Kamen Riders_.

The Kamen Riders were a group of soldiers that were given advent decks to help them fight against the wicked General Xaviax. General Xaviax was imprisoning humans that his monsters/minions abduct to gain power and rebuild his homeworld, Karsh as he did to the people of Ventara. Ventara is a world opposite to our own.

An advent deck is a special card deck that allows the carrier to transform into a Kamen Rider and utilize unique weapons and powers The advent decks were only made for one person, and that only a person with an exact DNA match as the original Ventaran rider can use it, unless the deck was re-assigned and only the Advent Master can only re-assign them.

The Ventaran riders were the original Kamen riders. All fourteen Riders, except for Cleo, a Kamen Rider Siren who had left the riders many years before, banded together as the protectors of Ventara to take Xaviax down. Eubulon, the Advent Master fought Xaviax before over sixty years ago on Ventara and then went missing after Xaviax was then believed to be defeated.

After Master Eubulon disappeared, all the riders went into suspend animation, except for one who would stand guard for one year, before another rider would take over. However, due to the traitorous actions of Kit, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's predecessor, Adam. While on guard he led General Xaviax into the base and destroyed most of the Riders, via a process called venting, which traps defeated riders in the _"Advent Void"_ between dimensions forever and stole their Advent Decks, with exception of Wing Knight and Siren who managed to escape.

Since Ventara is the mirror world of Earth, the fight against Xaviax has become much more difficult. Since the Decks were designed to work with only one person, each deck only functions again when given to humans on Earth that are "mirror twins" of their Ventaran counterparts, with matching DNA. Xaviax tricks the Earth riders to become his riders and fight to eliminate all the other riders who oppose him, by promising them whatever they want.

Master Eubulon was eventually found here on Earth in a coma by the No-Men and was put into a cryogenic freeze. The No-Men are a secret organization within the government. The No-Men and the riders work together to fight against Xaviax. Len, who serves as Kamen Rider Wing Knight, uses his Advent Deck to awaken Eubulon.

To access the powers, the chosen deck wielder holds the Advent Deck carrier in front of them to activate a burst of energy that creates the Advent Belt holder for the deck while calling out the words "Kamen Rider". The deck is then inserted in the belt and spins, further activating a pair of rings that surround the bearer and creates the armor for the specific Kamen Rider. The energy emitted from those rings can be used to repel others away while transforming. Each Kamen Rider has a special sense that can detect Mirror Monsters and other Kamen Riders and, in some extent, their condition. The decks also give the Riders the ability to travel from one place to another instantly by traveling through any mirror or reflective surface and traversing the mirror world to end at their intended (or at times unintended) destinations, be it in their Rider armor or human form. They can also travel with other humans or push them through a reflective surface to the other world as long as they keep in contact with them while traveling. If either side of the mirror is blocked or destroyed, they cannot travel through that mirror. Riders usually travel through the dimensions with a specialized motorcycle parked in between the dimensions called an Advent Cycle. A Rider may also travel with their own motorcycle which, upon transforming, will change the motorcycle's appearance as well.

The Kamen Riders are assisted by their own Advent Beast. A Rider starts off at a blank form, a colorless, generic armor with limited abilities and lack of any real power. Once a Mirror Monster is confined via their contract cards, it forms a contract with the Rider who captured it. This changes the Rider's armor, abilities and Advent Cards based on the Advent Beast confined. Because of the nature of the contract, once it is established, a Rider cannot simply quit being a Kamen Rider because as it constantly calls the Riders back to fight monsters and protect the people and only Eubulon can unlock the decks.

The Advent Beasts support their human partners through the Advent Decks, usually appearing when an Attack Vent or a Final Vent is used. The Riders use their powers to battle either the Mirror Monsters or each other. Each card can be slotted into a device, referred to as a Visor, the Rider uses to access a "Vent" attack or ability such as Sword Vent, Strike Vent or Copy Vent. Most equipment based cards are based on that Rider's respective Advent Beast for example Dragon Knight's Sword Vent is based on Dragreder's tail. Each Rider has his own deck designed for that Rider only, even if a Rider slots a card belonging to another Rider, it still goes to the card's owner rather than the one who slotted it. Each Rider possesses a card to summon their respective Contract Monster (Attack Vent) and another card for their Final Vent, a devastating attack that involves using the Advent Beast's power to finish off their opponent. Depending on the power of the attack and the strength of the target, the opponent may either be just defeated, or the attack can possibly "vent" them.

Should a Rider become vented, their respective Advent Beast goes with them. The Advent Beast then can only return if the contract card is reactivated. A vented Kamen Rider and Advent Beast are sent directly to the Advent Void, a world between the mirrors where they are trapped and are never seen again, leaving only their Advent Deck behind. The Advent Void was designed as a failsafe in case a Rider has been badly damaged leaving them there to recover until Eubulon could retrieve them, this allows them to fight without having to worry about being taken out physically. However, since Eubulon was inactive, the Advent Void ended up trapping Riders rather than simply saving them thus making the war thus far a fight for survival. But even on Master Eubulon's return, it was discovered that unfortunately during Eubulon's fight with Xaviax, the void key was damaged badly and Master Eubulon won't be able to bring back any of the Ventaran Kamen Riders from the advent void until it is fully fixed, if it can be.

In addition to their normal cards in their Advent Deck, one more powerful card can be used called Survive. This allows the Riders to use the powerful Survive Mode. With it, they acquire new armor, new Visor Slots and new cards to accommodate the new form. However, it uses too much energy and therefore, a Rider cannot access the Survive Mode for too long. As a result, it is used in emergencies and taken out of the deck beforehand. But as result of Adam's betrayal, Kase a Kamen Rider Siren only manages to obtain the Survive cards for Dragon Knight and Wing Knight before initially escaping Xaviax. Thus Dragon Knight and Wing Knight are the only Riders who can use Survive Mode.

Also Riders experience a phenomenon referred to as the rage of the Advent Beast which, if left untamed, can give a Rider nightmares.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed and don't worry I'm working on the next chapter right now! I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review or ask any questions!**

**- Alana.**


	5. Chapter V: The Invitation

**Author's Notes:**

**I glad you are all enjoying the story and thank you all for your great reviews. So here is chapter five. Enjoy! **

**Chapter V**

**General POV**

Master Eubulon offered Elena a chance to join the fight against Xaviax and serve as the second Kamen Rider Siren. Kase a fellow survivor like Len was the other Kamen Rider Siren. Eubulon had created two siren decks, with a swan as the advent beast. The Sirens once merge together are able to create amazing power and deliver massive attacks.

Although Elena wanted a normal life, she couldn't refuse Eubulon's offer. Elena immediately started her fight against Xaviax as Kamen Rider Siren.

When Elena left Mystic Falls, she made sure no one could find her, especially the Salvatore brothers. After she replaced her phone, she replaced everything she had discarded. She bought a new laptop and got a new identification card and even got herself a new e-mail address and deleted her facebook page. She even changed the way she wore her hair, instead of straight, she wore it loose and slightly tangled curls that fell around her shoulders. A little drastic yes, but necessary measure after she had contacted Jeremy and Bonnie a few weeks after she had left.

Jeremy and Bonnie had informed her that Damon and Stefan were both trying to find her and they even tried threating them to get information about her whereabouts. Jeremy remained silent and Bonnie refused to help them. She was actually in agreement of Elena leaving them and wasn't going to use her magic or any mortal power to help them drag her back into their darkness. Eventually Elena received news that the Salvatore brothers had left Mystic Falls and Alaric had finally told Jenna the truth.

Nine months after Elena had left Mystic Falls, she had become a completely different person. Master Eubulon taught her many things. She was stronger, but not only physically but mentally as well. Elena had become more confident and stop letting her fear of the brothers finding her rule her life, she finally told her friends and family were she was and how to contact her. Eubulon also taught her how to fight; eventually Elena became one of the best fighters among the other riders. Master Eubulon also taught her how to heal wounds and broken bones by channeling an energy within her, known as blue energy. Elena had changed drastically since her time in California, she had become a warrior.

* * *

Elena had finished putting on her uniform as she headed towards the garage. Uniform was a sexy all black attire, it had a long sleeved black leather jacket with short black sleeve t-shirt worn underneath and black pants with heeled black boots that stopped a few inches below her knee and had three silver buckles on each boot. She wore a small Austria crystal blue pendant in a silver setting, that Len gave her and a platinum ring that all riders wore on her right hand.

Elena entered the garage to find Len waiting for her on his motorcycle, a black 2010 Honda cbr1000rr and hers, a white 2010 Honda DN-01 parked right beside his.

"Everyone has already left!" He said as Elena started her motorcycle and she and Len headed to base. The rider's base of operations was a large building on the outskirts of the city, up in the mountains with massive security; it was controlled by the No-Men.

**Elena POV**

Len and I arrived at base and went through security and headed to the top floor, to Master Eubulon's quarters. Len and I had become close after I had joined the Kamen Riders, within eight months, we were officially a couple.

I trusted and loved Len completely. I even told him everything about my past. At first he was skeptical.

"_You come from another parallel dimension….and you have a hard time, believing vampires are real."_

I laughed to myself at the memory. Len eventually believed me. I couldn't have asked for anything better, unlike my previous relationship, Len and I were completely honest with each other, there were no secrets, no lies, just us.

* * *

**General POV**

Len and Elena arrived home a few hours later and immediately went to their room, they were exhausted. Master Eubulon had informed them and the other riders that Xaviax after the recent string of defeats had gone underground. _Coward!_ I thought to myself.

Len removed his black leather jacket and boots and went to lie down on the bed. Elena went into the closet and removed her uniform and changed into a white spaghetti strap tee and black cotton pants. She was about to join Len on the bed, when she the envelop sitting on her makeup table caught her eye.

**Elena POV **

I had completely forgotten about it. I hesitated for a moment before I walked over and picked it up. I looked down at it as I walked over to the bed and sat beside Len. Len sat up and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"So that's what has been bothering you." Len said calmly as he read the envelope.

"I don't know what to think of it. I never received anything from home before." Len put his arms around her and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Well why don't you open it and find out!" I hesitated for a moment before opening the envelope. The envelop contained a piece of paper folded neatly, with my name written on in handwriting that looked familiar and a white and gold invitation with a white silk bow on top.

* * *

**The invitation read:**

_Dear Miss Elena Gilbert:_

_You are cordially invited to the joining of_

_Ms. Jenna Alexa Sommers_

_Mr. Alaric Thomas Saltzman_

_In marriage._

_The wedding will take place on the _

_15__th__ of June, 2013_

_At 2 pm_

_At St. George Chapel, Mystic Falls, Virginia._

_The Reception will take place at _

_The Town Hall at 4 pm_

_R.S.V.P by: 4__th__ of June, 2013

* * *

_

**Cliffhanger!**

**Alaric and Jenna are getting married. Will Elena go? And if she does what will happen? And what's on that piece of paper?**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**-Alana.  
**


	6. Chapter VI: We're Headed To Mystic Falls

**Author's Notes:**

**I first would like to I send my deepest apologies to Meredith Girl and I glad you are all enjoying the story and thank you all for your great reviews. So here is chapter six. Enjoy! **

**Chapter VI**

**Elena POV**

I felt my mouth drop open. I knew Alaric and Jenna were still together, but marriage? I felt Len move his hand under my chin and pushed my mouth closed. I turned around to face him and he smirked at me.

"Well the wedding is in five days. What are you gonna do? I looked him in the eye.

"I don't know! I can't not go." I said as I moved to lie down and placed my head in his lap. He began to stroke my hair as I remembered the piece of paper in my hand. I opened it, it was letter from Jenna, I read the letter aloud.

_Dear Elena,_

_I am sorry you had to find out like this, I tried to contact you, but I guess you were busy with school. I'm so excited, I gonna be a married woman, I now can probably get my mother off my back now._ **Len and I laughed. **_I know this is short notice, but I would really love it, if you would be my maid of honor. And I know you must be super busy with school, but it would make my big day extra special if you would be there. You won't have to anything but wear a pretty dress and walk down the aisle and smile and possibly help me with the in-laws._ **Len and I laughed again. **_Think about it sweetie. I miss you._

_Love, _

_Jenna._

I folded the letter back up again and placed it beside me. Len looked down at me for a moment before opening to speak, when there was a knock at the door.

"Dinner's ready!" It was Bubby. I sighed and moved to the door.

"We'll talk later!" I said as we headed down the stairs, Len nodded as we entered the dining room.

* * *

The dining room was located at the far end of the house that overlooked the beach, it was quite elegant. It had a large rectangular mahogany table, covered with crystal, china plates and fine silver. The room had the setting of a contrast of different shades of green and wood. On the west side of the room by the entrance that leaded into the house, there was a large black flat screen TV embedded in the wall and table sitting underneath covered with pastries and other desserts. At the north ended of the room there was a large fireplace and the south and east side of room was covered with patio doors that lead out to the beach.

We sat down to eat along with the other riders, Kit Taylor, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Kase, the other Kamen Rider Siren and Chris Ramirez, Kamen Rider Sting and other friends who lived in the house with us, Maya and Trent. Maya was Master Eubulon's assistant and also a great fighter and friend, although she was not Kamen Rider, she helped gather information and helped us whenever we needed her. Trent is a strange but brilliant hacker and loyal friend that works for the No-Men.

During dinner I was very distant; my mind kept wandering back to Mystic Falls. It had been three years since I was last home. I was afraid, but not because of Stefan or Damon, it was just a lot had changed, I changed.

* * *

**Kase POV**

Once Elena had joined the Kamen Riders, she and I immediately became friends and after these last three years we had become so much more, we became sisters. Some of the other riders started to call us the _Twin Sirens,_ but for many different reasons than having the same advent deck. We wore the same uniform and had the same color bike and model and we even wore our hair the same, the only difference being my hair was blond where hers was dark brown.

Elena and I could always read each other like a book. I could see something was troubling her, but I need to get her alone, before I say anything. I waited until after dinner to steal her away from Len and send him away with Kit. Kit and I had been dating ever since he became a Kamen Rider two years ago, but at first the age difference was a concern of mine, Kit was two years younger than I was, but Elena helped me to overlook it.

I led Elena down to shore, before turning on my heels to face her.

"Okay! Spill!" Elena turned her gaze away from me for a moment and then looked back at me and sighed and started to tell me everything about the invitation and the letter. I could see why this was bothering her, apart from Len I was the only other person she had told the truth about the Salvatore brothers. I could understand her hesitation for going back home; I knew she had changed dramatically in her time here, but I knew for the better. When I first meet Elena she was shy and always second guessed herself, but now she was head strong, confident, no nonsense warrior, like me.

* * *

**Len POV**

I watched Elena speaking to Kase from our bedroom window. I knew it had a been a long time since she saw her family and this was difficult for her, although she would never completely admit it. Elena hugged Kase before she headed back into the house. I waited for a few moments, before I heard our bedroom door open and Elena came in and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked towards and pulled her into me as I fell down into the bed. Elena giggled as I moved her hair out of her face and stared into her eyes.

"Did you tell Kase?" She nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Elena hesitated for a moment and then spoke.

"What do you think I should do?" I could just see the battle taking place within her.

"I think you should do whatever you think is best….and know I behind you hundred percent." Elena looked into my eyes; clearly looking for any uncertainty, there was none. She sighed.

"Well then…..back your bags. We're headed to Mystic Falls."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	7. Chapter VII: Welcome Home

**Author's Notes:**

**OKAY! Let my clear this up, once and for all. The Kamen Riders are a part of Elena's life. The mixture between these two worlds is a part of my idea for the story, but I guarantee you will enjoy it. But thank you all for your great reviews and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. So here is chapter seven. Enjoy! **

**Chapter VII**

**General POV**

The sun had just set as they arrived in Mystic Falls. Bonnie and Jeremy picked Elena, Kase and Len from the airport and were on their way back to Jenna's. The wedding was in three days and no one had told Jenna of Elena's arrival, they all wanted it to be a surprise.

"So….vent any monsters lately?" Jeremy asked as he turned around from passenger's seat to look at Elena. Elena smiled and looked at Kase and Len who were sitting on each side of her in the back seat of Bonnie's Cadillac smiling.

"No not for a while now. Xaviax has gone into hiding!" Len said looking at Jeremy still smiling. Elena had told Bonnie and Jeremy about the Kamen Riders and they were always excited to hear about their fight against Xaviax.

"That coward!" Jeremy said in disgust.

**Elena POV**

Kase and I smiled at each other. I told Jeremy all about the Kamen Riders, I didn't want to keep secrets from him again, I saw where that got me last time and I told Bonnie because I had no choice. Bonnie had saw vision of me being attacked by Xaviax's monsters and was going to have panic attack if I didn't tell her. They were the only ones who knew.

Master Eubulon was more than happy to let us go. He thought it would be nice for us to get away from the war for a while and told us he would call if anything should come up. He even sent a wedding gift for Jenna and Alaric.

Len put his hand over mine and gave a light squeeze; I looked at him and gave him a light smile. I brought Len and Kase along for two different reasons. One, I knew I would need their moral support and two; I wanted them to meet Jeremy and the rest of my family.

Jeremy and Len had spoken a few times on the phone and Jeremy was becoming quite fond of him, he even wanted Len to teach him some fighting moves.

Kase and Bonnie had never meet until now, but seemed to be getting on well so far. Now it was just for the hard part.

We arrived at the house and I felt as if my heart had stopped. Kase came to stand beside her and held my hand. Kase and I exchanged a quick glance before we started to help the others with bags. Jeremy and Bonnie walked into the house first, with me, Len and Kase not far behind.

As I walked into the house, I heard Bonnie and Jeremy say something, but I couldn't make out the words. I smiled as I took in my surroundings, the house still looked the same, since the last time I saw it, and still had that same feeling of security and warmth. I turned the corner into the living room and I could feel my smile becoming wider as I heard Jenna let out a happy cry and ran towards me and engulfed me in a hug.

I immediately hugged her back and looked over her shoulder to see Alaric was smiling, but had a look on uneasiness on his face. Jenna finally let go and I stepped back from her and felt my blood instantly run cold, as I noticed there were two people standing behind Alaric, it was Damon and Stefan.

* * *

**General POV**

Damon and Stefan were in town for the wedding, no one had told them of Elena's arrival or the fact that she was coming at all, but they still came back. Damon was to be, believe it or not, Alaric's best man and Stefan was to be one of his groom's men. Damon and Stefan were on the way to see Alaric; he already moved into Jenna's house and was getting settled. Damon and Stefan walked up to the front door and knocked and Alaric opened the door.

Alaric was in the kitchen with Jenna waiting for Elena to arrive, when the doorbell rang. A smiled formed on Alaric's face as he moved towards the door, but it quickly faded when he saw Damon and Stefan.

"Smile Ric! You're going to make us think that you're not happy to see us!" Damon said is his usually cocky tone, with his signature smirk plastered on his face as he walked into the living room with Stefan following behind.

"What is it you guys want? This really isn't a good time?" Alaric said as he quickly tried to regain his composure. Jenna came out of the kitchen and came to stand behind Alaric.

"Sure it is. What is it that you guys want?" Jenna said as she smiled at Damon and Stefan. _If she only knew_, Alaric thought.

"Now is not the time. We can talk about it later!" They all looked at Alaric suspiciously.

"You know if I didn't know any better. I'd think you're trying to get rid of us!" Damon said still smirking. Alaric opened his mouth to respond when the front door opened and in walked a smiling Bonnie and Jeremy.

"We have a surprise for you!" Bonnie said looking at directly at Jenna as she and Jeremy were completely oblivious to Damon's and Stefan's presence.

"What?" Jenna asked excitement clear in her voice.

"You'll see!" Jeremy said still smiling. Jenna continued to smile in excitement.

Damon and Stefan looked at Jeremy and Bonnie questionably as they heard Jenna quickly let out a happy scream as they saw Elena walk into the room.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I hope enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana. =]**


	8. Chapter VIII: After Three Long Years

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. So here is chapter eight. Enjoy! **

**Chapter VIII**

**Damon POV**

Stefan and I stood there frozen in shock, Elena's was home. _That's why Alaric was trying to get rid of us. He knew._ I thought angrily, but my anger was short lived as I could feel wave of happiness wash through me as all the memories of her came rushing back at me all at once. I had thought of Elena every day since the day I knew I was in love with her.

Stefan and I had looked everywhere we could think, of looking for her, when we found out she had left and came up with no luck, Elena had made it clear she didn't want to be found. But there she stood.

**Stefan POV**

Elena! The woman I loved was home. After three long years, I was able to see her again, hear her beautiful voice, inhale her intoxicating scent and fell her soft touch.

Damon and I had banned together after she had left, to try and find her, but we never even came close. Elena had told no one where she was going or the fact that she leaving for that matter. Damon and I tried talking to Jeremy, we even tried threatening him and we still came up with nothing. We even went to Bonnie, to see if she could use a spell to find her, but she refused to help us, although we had made peace, she was more than happy to learn of Elena's departure.

**General POV**

Elena stood there with an emotionless expression as she stared at the Salvatore brothers. Jenna was still smiling as she looked at her niece. _She's home_, she thought happily as she ran to Bonnie and Jeremy and gave them a great big hug.

"Elena!" Stefan said happily as he moved towards her with his arm stretched out, but stopped dead his tracks as Len came into view and moved to stand beside Elena and but his hand around her waist.

**Damon POV**

It was if I felt my dead heart being stabbed with a stake as some guy came to put his hand around Elena. Elena turned her gaze towards him and gave him a small smile.

"Everyone! This is my boyfriend, Len." Elena said casually. I felt as if someone twisted the stake deeper into my heart. Len tore his gaze away from Elena and looked at the rest of us and gave a small smile. I could feel my hatred towards him growing already and I didn't even know him, but he had something I wanted and I get what I want.

**Stefan POV**

"And this is my friend, Kase." Elena said as she gestured to a blond girl that came to stand beside her opposite to her "boyfriend".

_Elena had moved on!_ And now she was with this Len guy. I looked at Damon to see the hatred that matched mine own in his eyes**. **_Elena was mine! She was always supposed to be mine! Not Damon's, not this Len guy, but mine!_ I thought angrily. _Maybe all I need to do…is remind her of her one and only true love._

**General POV**

Jenna and Alaric went into the kitchen to grab some wine to celebrate. Damon and Stefan quickly recomposed themselves as they walked into the living room to find Elena sitting on the couch with Kase and Len on opposite sides of her holding both of her hands and Bonnie sitting in an armchair on the far side of the room with Jeremy leaning against the armrest.

"It's nice to meet you Kase….and Ben right?" Damon said trying to sound innocent as he sat down in an armchair opposite side of the room to Bonnie, while Stefan remained standing with his arms crossed his chest. Elena shot Damon a glare.

"Len actually! And you are?" Len asked clearly irritated, but sounding unmindful.

"Damon! Damon Salvatore and this is my younger brother, Stefan. I'm sure Elena mentioned us, we go way back." Damon said cockily, hoping it would strike a nerve as he pointed to Stefan and as Elena continued to glare at him.

"No! Elena's never mentioned you. Either of you actually." Len smirked as Damon and Stefan faces dropped and he saw the flash of anger go through the brothers.

**Kase POV**

I looked at Len smirking. I knew what he was doing and I could tell he was enjoying it. I could just sense the pure hatred towards him coming from the legendary Salvatore brothers.

I could feel Elena's grip on my hand tighten. She was very uncomfortable although her face held no emotion of discomfort.

"Kase?" Len said as he leaned forward to look at me. I smirked at him and then averted my gaze to the brothers.

**Elena POV**

I could feel a smile forcing its way to the surface. I knew Damon and Stefan were trying to make Len uncomfortable and but it was obvious it wasn't working. I could feel myself control faltering as I tried to hold back a laugh.

"No! I don't recall. Elena?" Kase said as she looked at me, I smiled at her.

"Damon and Stefan are just old friends!" Kase and Len smiled at me as I played along. I looked at Damon and Stefan, they were clearly angry.

Jenna and Alaric walked into the room caring two bottles of wine and glasses. Before we could open them Damon and Stefan made some lame excuse to leave and before Jenna could protest they were already out the door. As soon as we sure they were out of hearing range, we all started laughing, except for a confused Alaric and Jenna.

* * *

**General POV**

They all had a few classes of wine, before they all decide it was late. Bonnie went home, Kase was staying in the guest room and Len was staying with Elena in her old room. But it was more a like another guest room, the room was completely void of any personal item or effect.

As Len and Elena got settled, Elena couldn't help but feel bothered by the day's events.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked as she sat at the foot of the bed looking at Len as he hanged his leather jacket up in the closet. He turned to look her in the eye as he walked towards her.

"I'm fine. I know this must be a little weird for you, but don't worry about. There is nothing they can say or do that will make me feel scared or intimidated." Elena smiled at him.

Len sat beside her and began to place kisses down her neck, Elena shivered at his touch. Len pushed Elena back unto the bed and got on top her and started to slowly undress her. As Elena and Len made love, neither of them noticed the crow sitting on a branch on the tree outside looking straight at them through the open window.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen when Damon or Stefan get Elena alone?**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.  
**


	9. Chapter IX: Did I Ever Cross Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. I know after the last chapter you're all wondering what Damon and Stefan are going to do. So here is chapter nine. Enjoy! **

**Chapter IX**

**General POV**

Elena awoke in Len's arms; she got up and took a shower. After she showered and brushed out hair that lied in waves around her shoulders. She put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black spaghetti strap tee with heeled black boots that stopped just below the knee.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen to find a small wooden box sitting on the counter with a note on top.

* * *

**Note:**

_Elena,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Damon and Stefan, but I was worried if I told you, you wouldn't have come. I hope you're not mad at me._

_Alaric_

_P.S._

_I thought you and the others could use these.

* * *

_

**Elena POV**

I opened the box to find three bracelets containing vervain. I was grateful to Alaric, but I wasn't mad. I decided a long time ago I wasn't going to live my life in fear of the Salvatore brothers.

I walked over to sink for a glass of water as I felt something behind me, or rather someone. In one swift movement I put my weight onto the sink and swung my body around as my left foot kicked the person in the face.

The person stumbled backwards holding his face. He wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and had ebony black hair and cerulean blue eyes that could only belong to one person.

Damon.

**Damon POV**

She kicked me. I can't believe she kicked me, put in much respect I did sneak up on her. But how did she know I was there, she's never known I was there before.

Last night when Stefan and I had got back to the boarding house, my thoughts were only on Elena. I just saw her after three long years and I couldn't but feel completely insignificant. I was raging mad, after three years she had never mentioned us_. Did she even think of me? Even once?_ I had to know. I needed to know.

The pain in my face eventually died and I looked up at her emotionless face.

"You know it's not nice to kick people!" I said smirking at her.

"Well it's not nice to sneak up on people either!" She said in an emotionless tone. I looked at her confused; there was something different about her. Yes she had gotten older, but this wasn't the same Elena I knew three years ago.

"Touché!" I said continuing to smirk, but she didn't seem amused, my face turned serious.

"What happened to you Elena?" I said as she continued to look at me, her face void of any emotion.

"I grew up! The weak and helpless Elena you knew is gone!" I looked at her shocked and in an instant I was right in front of her. But the reaction I got from her shocked me even more.

I expected her to react the way she always did when he was near me, her heartbeat and breathing would increasing and her face would become flushed, but instead I got nothing. I looked into her eyes still void of any emotion and I could feel my heartbreak.

**Elena POV**

"Did I ever cross your minded?" I could sense the pain in his voice. Of course I thought of him, more times than I could count. But he was my past, Len was my future.

"No!" I saw the pain in his eyes, he was on the brink of tears and I could feel my heartbreaking.

In an instant I was pushed against the refrigerator door and Damon looking deeply into my eyes, gripping my shoulders.

He continued to look me into my eyes as he pushed his lips against mine. I could feel my knees becoming weak and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him back, but I couldn't, I wouldn't.

**Damon POV**

As I kissed her I could hear her heartbeat speed up, but immediately returned to normal as if she had learned to mask her emotions. I hoped she would have responded to me, but she didn't. I knew when Elena left she did have feelings for me and maybe all I needed to do was awaken those feeling again.

She pushed me away and slapped me. I rubbed my cheek as she stared at me in anger, she had certainly got stronger since the last time I saw her. _At least I got some sort of reaction from her! _I thought.

"The Elena you knew died three years ago! She no longer exists!" I sense the truth behind her words and it felt as if my world was falling apart. _Maybe her feelings died too!_

"Elena! You left without a word or even a goodbye. I love you and I still do." Her face softened and she looked down to the floor and took a deep breath and then looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Damon! I wanted to say goodbye, I truly did but I knew you would never let me go! And I couldn't face you after all that had happened!" Her face held no emotion, but I knew she was telling the truth. She was right; I never would have let her just walk away.

I knew very well of all the pain Stefan and I had put her through. She just wanted her life back; she wanted to be free of the pain, the pain that we inflected on her.

"Damon I still do care about you, and yes many things have changed, but my caring for you will and has always remained!" I felt a sense of joy knowing I still held a place in her heart.

**General POV**

"But you and Stefan are my past and Len is my future! I'm sorry Damon!" Damon's joy died as Elena continued to look him in the eye, he knew she was right but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry too!" He said and with that he was gone. Elena stayed frozen for a moment and then slid down against the refrigerator door and pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

Elena continued to cry, her head buried in her knees as someone touched her head. Elena looked up her eyes puffy from crying and felt ashamed as she saw the person crouched beside her.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Who do you think found Elena?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	10. Chapter X: In Deep

**Author's Note:**

**I glad your all enjoying the story and thank you for all the great reviews. Here is chapter ten. Enjoy!**

**Chapter X**

**General POV**

Elena felt completely ashamed as Kase knelt beside her. Kase held no judgment in her eyes, but Elena wanted to defend herself but the words just couldn't be formed.

**Kase POV**

I sat at the vanity table in my room as I finished getting ready for the day. I used the mirror to scan the house using all the reflective objects in the house to see if anyone was up yet. As far as I could tell both Jenna and Jeremy were sleeping and Alaric had already left for the day. Len was fast asleep in Elena's old room, but where was Elena?

I found Elena in the kitchen through the reflection on the kitchen window and watched and listened as Damon appeared and confronted her. I knew I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but my curiosity got the best of me.

I could see the pain in Elena's eyes, although she did a pretty good job from hiding it from Damon, I could see it. Elena and I were always able to read each other, she and I could have a conversation without one word leaving our lips and through our bond, I could sense her heartbreak.

I watched as they both on the brink of tears. I had a new understanding about Damon and his relationship with Elena and I started to question if Elena made the right choice.

**Elena POV**

"You heard?" Was all I could say, Kase nodded. I felt a new batch of tears coming to the surface as Kase wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay! Everything is going to be okay!" Was all she said, I nodded against her chest. Few moments passed and I looked up at her, her eyes meeting mine. Len!

"He won't know!" I gave her a small smile as rested back into her embrace.

* * *

**Kase POV**

Elena was really in deep, I knew if one brother wanted her back so would the other. These were going to be the longest three days of Elena's life, but I would be there right beside her.

I managed to help Elena pull herself together before Len and the others woke up. Elena had given us the vervain bracelets before we headed out for the day. Len and Jeremy went to go bond in the woods, while Len showed Jeremy a few fighting moves while Bonnie, Jenna, Elena and Caroline along with myself went to go get our dresses fitted.

Jenna had asked me to fill in as one of her bridesmaids got called away, naturally I accepted. The dresses were absolutely perfect; the bridesmaids were a light olive color. Jenna's dress is a full white dress with a green silk ribbon wrapped around the bust, all the dresses were strapless and stopped just right above the ankle.

After we finished with the final fitting and other arrangements. The girls and I decide we would go to lunch at the grille.

* * *

**Alaric POV**

I have to admit I look damn good as I looked at myself in the mirror at the tailor shop; I was getting the final fitting for my tux. Damon, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler had all their tuxes fitted already. I still don't know what compelled me to make Tyler one of my groomsmen or Damon of all people, my best man, but it happened anyway.

I walked out the changing room and froze when I saw Stefan waiting for me.

**Stefan POV**

I had to talk to Alaric, he knew about Elena and he didn't tell me.

"Stefan! What are you going here?" Alaric said as he looked at me. _As if he didn't already know._

"Why didn't you tell me about Elena?" I asked coldly.

"I didn't know!" Alaric said calmly. I could feel my blood boiling.

"Like hell you did!" I yelled at him, getting a nervous looks from the tailors.

"Stefan. I. Didn't. Know! Jenna wrote Elena and she didn't reply. I didn't find out she was coming until Bonnie and Jeremy left for the airport! And even if I did know, Elena came back here for Jenna! She wants nothing more to do with you or Damon!" His words cut me like a knife. I searched his eyes for any indication of deceit, I found none.

I speed out of the tailors with a sense of determination. There was only one thing left to do and the sooner the better.

* * *

**Len POV**

I laughed as Jeremy tried to regain his footing after I had slammed him into the ground for fourteenth time. I made sure not to do any severe damage, _Elena would kill me_. But Jeremy was a fast learner.

"Let's go again!"I laughed._ Got love his persistence_. I thought to myself asJeremy positioned himself.

"Let's take a break!" I said as I sat down on the grounded. Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, but quickly joined me. We sat in silence for a few moments, when I remembered Jeremy said he wanted to talk to me about something important before we left the house.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Jeremy sat across from me and looked me in the eye. I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

**General POV**

"Well I've graduate high school and I wanted to talk to you about the future!" Len looked at Jeremy completely confused. Len was from another dimension and he wanted to talk him about his future.

"Isn't this a conversation you should be having with Elena?" Jeremy shook his head.

"No! Because she wouldn't hear me out! She would be too worried about my safety!" Len was still confused as he saw the look of determination in Jeremy's eyes.

"Where are you going with this Jeremy?' Jeremy hesitated for a moment and averted his gaze away from Len. Jeremy finally looked Len in the eye.

"I want to join the Kamen Riders! I want to help you fight against Xaviax!"

* * *

**Kase POV**

Lunch was really fun and full of gossip. Bonnie was dating a werewolf named Tyler. Caroline, who by the way talks way too much and was still oblivious to the whole vampire thing, was still dating Elena's ex Matt and they were attending Virginia University together. All in all, everyone was happy.

"I'm going to the restroom!" Elena said as she slid out of the booth we were sitting in and headed to the ladies room.

**General POV**

Elena finished washing her hands and turned around to head back to the girls, when Stefan appeared in front of her smiling.

"Hello Elena!" Elena sighed.

"Stefan!" She said coldly, clearly annoyed as she moved pass him and before she could blink Stefan had her pinned against the bathroom door.

"Have you missed me?"

"No!" Elena said as she tried to free herself from Stefan's grip. Stefan continued to smile at her as he grabs hold of her chin and forces her to look at him and kiss her.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What is Elena going to? And how is Elena going to react to Jeremy's want to join the war?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	11. Chapter XI: Disappeared

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. So here is chapter eleven. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XI**

**General POV**

Stefan continued to smile at her as he grabs hold of her chin and forces her to look at him and kiss her.

Elena's eye widen in shock as she still tries to get out of Stefan's hold. Elena pushes her all of her body weight against the door and kneed Stefan in the groin.

Stefan stumbled back as Elena punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing onto the floor. Elena turned around to open the door when Stefan grabbed her ankle. Elena whipped round and using her free foot, she kicked him in his face, breaking his nose. Stefan gave out a small cry in pain as he pulled Elena towards him as she fell to the floor in front of the sink.

Elena could hear the bones in his nose snapping back in place as she got up and looked for a way to escape. The door was blocked by Stefan, but Elena looked at her reflection in the mirror and knew it was big risk, but she had to get out.

**Stefan POV**

I lied on the floor as I felt my nose repairing itself as I heard strange sound. When I got up I noticed Elena was gone. Where did she go? Elena couldn't have left through the door I would have seen her.

I walked out of the bathroom after washing the blood of my face from the broken nose and looked over to the table where Elena was sitting.

Caroline and Jenna were still there but Elena, Kase and Bonnie where all gone. _Something strange is going on here?

* * *

_

**Bonnie POV**

Elena came back from bathroom and said she was ready to leave. Kase and I would have protested, but from the look on her face, we knew not to question it.

We all got into my car and Elena told us all that happened. She had escaped Stefan from the bathroom mirror to the mirror in the men's room. This worried us although Stefan didn't see her, he will suspect something.

**Kase POV**

I was right Stefan wanted her as well. This trip was getting more and more complicated. Elena had decided we would leave the morning after the wedding. I knew she was struggling and the sooner she got back to her life in California, the sooner she can be forget about Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

**Elena POV**

_What am I going to do! _Things just kept on becoming more complicated. First Damon, now Stefan.

I could not believe Stefan believes that I would still love him after all this time. I had not forgotten his betrayal. The love I had for him died three years ago and it was never coming back. Now it was just time for him to see that.

As for Damon. I have to admit I have feelings for Damon and I never realized how much until now. Maybe because I never really gave Damon a chance and felt as if I should have. I don't regret my decision on leaving, but maybe, just maybe I should have done something more before I left.

But from the way things are going so far since this trip started. One thing for certain, if I wish for my relationship to Len to continue, I will have to tell him about Stefan and Damon. I cannot risk them telling Len and if I know the Salvatore brothers, they will.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Stefan came back to the boarding house and told me all that had happened. I wanted nothing more to rip his throat out, After all he has done to Elena; he really thought she would want him back.

But I felt relived as Stefan told me of her reaction, it was clear Elena's feelings for him where no longer existent and she didn't want him back, I at least still held a place in her heart.

I didn't tell Stefan about my "meeting" with Elena, but as much as it pained me, I would rather see her in that Len guy's arms than in Stefan's if she couldn't be in mine.

"So she just vanished!" Stefan nodded. This puzzled me, Elena couldn't have vanished. This was just strange, Elena was strange.

Ever since Elena came back, I've noticed the change in her. She was stronger and faster not only mentally but physically.

"_The Elena you knew died three years ago! She no longer exists!"_ Her words began to replay in my head. Maybe she was right, maybe the Elena I fell in love did no longer exist.

But whatever the case, something was going on and I wanted to know what.

* * *

**General POV**

Bonnie and Kase were in the living room watching TV and talking as Elena stood in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine as she ordered pizza when the front door opened.

Jeremy immediately ran upstairs to his room as Len walked into the kitchen. He took of his leather jacket and placed on the counter as he smiled at Elena. Elena smiled back at him as she handed him the glass of wine.

**Len POV**

I allowed the cool red wine to slide down my throat as I thought about what to say to Elena. Jeremy wanted to be a kamen rider, yes there was position available. But Elena hates putting her brother danger and especially with the current situation with the void key being damaged, Elena would probably vent me before even considering it.

I placed the wine glass on the counter as I looked at Elena, I could tell something was bothering her and she was afraid to tell me.

**Elena POV**

I was so scared. I have to Len and the sooner the better, but telling him about what happened with Stefan was the problem, it was Damon.

"I have to tell you something!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Will Elena tell Len about Damon and Stefan? And how will he take it? And how Len tell Elena about Jeremy?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	12. Chapter XII: That's Just It

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. So here is chapter twelve. Enjoy! Also check out my new story. A True Blood fanfiction: My Revenge, His Humanity & Our Love.  
**

**Chapter XII**

**Len POV**

I walked into our room as I felt a fit of rage. _How dare Stefan kiss Elena! _I felt Elena walk into the room after me and closed the door.

"I should vent him!" I said angrily.

"Len please! I know your upset, but that would only give him the satisfaction!" Elena said trying to calm me down as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Elena was right; I would not let him get to me.

**Elena POV**

Len was absolutely furious when I told him about Stefan ambushing me in the bathroom. I didn't tell him about Damon though, I couldn't.

Len sat next to me as I ran the back of my hand against his cheek. He turned his face to me as he leaned in and kissed me. I smiled against his lips as he pulled me closer to him.

We stayed like that for a few moments, before he pulled back and looked me in the eye, his face laced with worry.

"What is it?" Len moved his hands to cup my face as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"There is something you should know!"

* * *

**Damon POV**

It had been a few hours since I talked to Stefan as I walked into the grille and my eyes landed on Alaric at the bar. I moved to sit next to him and order a glass of scotch.

"Damon I already had this conversation with Stefan and I don't feel like repeating myself." Alaric said, his voiced laced with irritation.

"Yeah I know he told me. I'm not here about that. Do you know what Elena's been doing in California since she left?" Alaric turned to look at me as the bartender gave me my drink.

"Yeah. She's been going to school. Why?"

"You sure? Have you noticed Elena has changed…I know it been three years, but something just seems off." Alaric looked away from me as he thought over my words.

"You know now that you mention it…yes. Elena is different, but all I know is that she's been going to the Hollywood school of the arts."

"You see that just it. I called the school and they said that Elena attended for about three months, before dropping out." Alaric eyes widened at this little piece of information.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…and I did some digging. And through some very powerful contacts of mine, I found out that Elena has no job, but has an off the record account in California and at by the end of each month gets an anonymous deposit of eight-five thousand dollars. I also checked and Len and Kase are both also unemployed and have the same type of bank account and get the same amount deposited into their accounts at the same time as Elena…like clockwork." Alaric looked at me stunned. Yeah I knew my actions were a little drastic, but something was off here and I wanted to know what.

"So what exactly do you think Elena is mixed up in?" Alaric said his voiced laced with concern and curiosity.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell intended to find out!"

* * *

**Jeremy POV**

I could hear Elena and Len arguing as I lied on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I could tell they were talking about me. I didn't know why, but ever since Elena told me about the kamen riders, I wanted to join. I wanted to help.

I could hear the arguing stop and soon enough Elena's bedroom door open and someone walking down the stairs. I felt my heart stop. I knew even if Len was on board about me joining, if my sister was still against it, I would never even set foot in California.

I shot up as I heard a knock on the other side of my bathroom door.

"Come in!" I said nervously. The door opened and I felt my uneasiness grow tenfold as Elena walked into my room.

* * *

**Len POV**

I told Elena about Jeremy wanting to become a kamen rider. As expected, she was greatly against the idea. But I tried to reason with her, Jeremy wanted to make a difference in this war and he wanted to do it by his sister's side.

I managed to persuade her to be open minded to idea. So Elena wanted to speak to Jeremy alone before making her final decision about the matter, while I went to help Bonnie and Kase make dinner.

* * *

**General POV**

"Jeremy as much I would love have you fight beside me…the risk is too great!" Elena looked at him skeptically as she sat directly in front of him.

"Why is my risk any greater than yours? You can put yourself in danger, but I can't?" Jeremy said as his anger began to rise.

"It's not that. I know you could hold your own in a battle! But what if you were ever vented?" Jeremy felt his anger diminish as he now understood Elena's concern.

"The void key is still damaged, maybe even permanently. If you were ever vented you would be trapped and I would never see you again. Jenna would never see you again. Is that what you want?" Elena said as she felt tears threaten to fall. A few moments of silence passed through them, before Jeremy finally spoke.

"No that's not what I want. I understand. But I still want to join…..at least think about it….please! Elena hesitated for a moment before she nodded and pulled Jeremy into a hug. They held each other for a few moments as they heard the front door open and Jeremy's stomach growl.

Elena laughed as pulled Jeremy off the bed with her and headed down stairs. Elena and Jeremy held each other's hand as they made their way into the kitchen. Jeremy's and Elena's good mood faded as they saw Damon and Stefan, standing there with Jenna and Alaric.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will be Elena's final decision? And what is Elena gonna do about Damon and Stefan? And will Damon figure out whats going on? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	13. Chapter XIII: The Dinner of Exs

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But my computer seriously needed to be fixed. But I'm back now and since it my birthday I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer than normal. So here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIII**

**General POV**

Bonnie had made up some bogus excuse to leave as Elena sat at the dinner table with Len on her right and Kase on her left as the Salvatore brothers sat on the opposite side with Jeremy sitting between them as Jenna and Alaric sat on the both ends of the dining table.

"So anything interesting happen today Elena?" Stefan asked as he smiled playfully at her. Elena face remained emotionless as she held Len's hand under the table.

"No nothing…nothing of any importance or significance anyway." Elena smirked as Stefan's smile faded. Her eyes remained emotionless as she noticed Damon studying her.

"Really…you sure?" Stefan asked again as he regained his composure.

"Like what Stefan…her dressing fitting with the girls …or the fact you forced yourself unto _my_ girlfriend?" Len said with a smirk as again Stefan's composure dropped again.

**Stefan POV**

A low growl escaped my lips and Damon's as Len mentioned who Elena's heart belonged to. _She told him and he was acting as if it didn't even bother him…it's not supposed to happen this way. _I thought angrily to myself.

"I didn't do anything; she didn't want me to do." I said in an attempt to rile him up. But he surprised me yet again as his smirk got wider.

"Oh…so it that way she had to kick you in the groin and in the face to get you to back off."

**Damon POV**

Stefan turned his gaze to Jeremy as he heard a small laugh escape his lips as the rest of us resisted to the urge to laugh. _So much for Elena going back to you._ I thought to myself as I continued to stare at Elena. She was hiding something and I wanted to know what.

"Nice try Stefan…but Elena tells me everything…I know all about it." Len said as he glared at Stefan. I expected to come to me, but it never did. In fact when Len finally did look at me he gave me a small playful smile.

_She didn't tell him…why would she tell him about Stefan, but not about me?_ I thought as my mind went into overdrive. _Unless her feeling run deeper than she lets on.

* * *

_

**Elena POV**

Dinner was very entertaining. Stefan was being completely pathetic… and to think he couldn't sink any lower. He tried to get Len upset on numerous occasions throughout dinner and every time Len would just shrug it off. It literally took every ounce of my being not to fall onto the floor laughing as Stefan finally accepted defeat and make some excuse to leave before dessert.

I washed the dishes off before putting them in the dishwasher as Len and Jeremy played video games, Kase and Jenna were upstairs trying to get each other better and Damon and Alaric where off talking somewhere.

But I guess it wasn't really a long conversation as I saw Damon come up behind me through the reflection in the window above the sink.

**Damon POV**

I had to talk to Elena. I knew I should have waited until we had more privacy, but we didn't have much time left and there were too many questions, left unanswered.

"Why didn't you tell him…about the kiss?" I said as Elena turned around to look at me. Again her face held no emotion.

"I never got a chance to…I told him about Stefan and I, but never got a chance to tell him about your little ambush, because I had to deal with a situation concerning Jeremy." I looked her in the eye trying to see if she was lying, but her eyes were void of any emotion…blank and her heartbeat remained steady.

"Then why not tell him now." I said trying to get some sort of reaction from her, anything, but again she remained the same.

"Alright...I was going to wait till you left, but if you want… just know it won't change anything. Or maybe you wish for Len to do with the same thing he did to Stefan tonight at dinner. My heart belongs to him and he knows that…or hasn't one Salvatore had enough humiliation for one night." She said with smirk. I felt as if I had been staked. _She was right, what had I hoped to gain?_

**Elena POV**

I saw the pain and heart ache flash through his eyes but it had to be done. I want him to let me go…I need him to let me go and then I can finally fully close the Salvatore chapter of my life and move forward with Len by my side.

**Damon POV**

"What problem did you have with Jeremy?" I asked trying to get my mind of the pain in my chest and also trying to get some more answers.

"That's none of your concern." She said again in an emotionless tone.

"Okay…what have you _really_ been doing in California?" Her heartbeat remained steady as her eyes remained void of any emotion.

"Again that's none of your concern?" I was getting irritated and in an instant with a little help of vampire speed I was standing front of her.

**Elena POV**

"It is my concern. You're my concern." He said as I kept my heartbeat steady and face emotionless.

"No it's not Damon…I stopped being your concern three years ago and since apparently you're not getting the bigger picture here, let me spell it out for you… I don't want you here. I don't need you here. What I do is none of your concern." I saw the hurt in his eyes and I wanted nothing more than to hold him, but I had to remain strong.

_Damon is my past…Len is my future… my brighter future._ I thought repeatedly to myself as in an instant Damon was gone. I hung my head down low as I fought back the tears.

"Elena?" A male voice came. I looked up and saw Jeremy and gave him a small smile.

"You okay?" He asked as he came to stand in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine…I've made up my mind." He nodded, urging me to continue as I looked him in the eye.

"Pack your things…you're going to California."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Will Damon leave Elena alone for good? Or will he keep digging? And what will happen to Jeremy? And will Stefan give up?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana**.


	14. Chapter XIV: Welcome Back To LA

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I don't know about you. But I live in Jamaica and today is a national holiday. So…**

**Happy Emancipation Day!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But I currently have four other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and hopefully be able to start a few more. I got a few more ideas in my head and its getting crowed. So here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy! Also check out my Twilight/ Vampire Diaries story 'A Wolf Moon'.**

**Chapter XIV**

**Elena POV**

We arrived at LAX early in the morning. It was the day after the wedding and Jenna and Alaric were on their way to Italy, on suggestion by Damon and Stefan for their honeymoon. Jeremy had returned with us after we had to convince Jenna that it was for the best, which was fairly easy.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_**Two Days Ago**_

_**The Gilbert Residence, Mystic Falls**_

**General POV**

"_Elena! Jeremy tells me, he is leaving with you when you go back to California." Jenna said from Elena's bedroom doorway as Elena packed her suitcase. _

"_Jenna before you try to tell me why this is a bad idea, it's not. Jeremy had already graduated high school and he wants study art, so why not at a good school, with his sister close by…Besides when you and Alaric get back, won't you want the house all to yourselves." Elena said as she looked up at Elena. Jenna stayed silent for a moment as Elena smirked, she knew she had won._

"_Okay fine…just make sure you both keep in touch." Elena smiled as she nodded and Jenna left._

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

**General POV **

As the mansion came into view, Elena felt her phone vibrate. Elena pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. _Base_

_**Elena:**_Siren.

_**Eubulon:**_ Elena. I'm glad I caught you…I assume you and the other riders have reached home safely.

_**Elena:**_ Yes Master Eubulon. We have just arrived at the mansion. Is there a problem.

_**Eubulon:**_ No. Xaviax still hides in the shadows like a coward. I just wanted to talk to you about your brother.

_**Elena:**_ What about Jeremy?

_**Eubulon:**_ I have thought about making him a rider…and from what you have told me, I think he would make an excellent rider…I want you to bring him to base after you get settled, I should like to meet him and see if he is truly worthy of the armor.

_**Elena:**_ We're on our way.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I had finished making arrangements for my trip to California. I had not spoken to Elena since the dinner, where Stefan made a complete ass of himself and we didn't even speak the day of wedding. I knew I should just let her go, but I couldn't, especially with Stefan finally getting it through his head that Elena didn't want him.

Stefan had corned her again at the wedding and Elena made it perfectly clear that she wanted him nothing more to do with him and if he ever meddled in her life again, he would end his existence. So to say that I was overjoyed would have been an understatement, not I just had to deal with that boyfriend of hers.

So I had planned to talk to her today, but she had already left for California. I probably would have left it at that, if I hadn't got that call from Alaric earlier this morning.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_I reached for my phone in my pants' pocket as I looked at the caller id. Alaric_

"_What is it Ric?" I said as I answered the phone. _

_**Alaric:**__ Jeremy is leaving._

"_Wait…what?" I asked clearly confused._

_**Alaric:**__ Jenna just told me that Jeremy is leaving with Elena, when she goes back to California. Apparently Jeremy is going to be enrolling into Elena's school next year and is leaving early to get settled in._

"_But Elena isn't in school…unless Jeremy knows this and is getting involved in whatever her and friends are doing."_

_**Alaric:**__ That would be my first guess._

"_I'll talk to her today and demand her to tell me what's going on." I said as I moved to hang up, before Alaric stopped me._

_**Alaric:**__ Wait! Elena and Jeremy already left for California this morning._

"_Then why are you telling me this now?" I said clearly irritated._

_**Alaric:**__ Because I just found out last night and I would have called you then, but it was my wedding night and I was little preoccupied. _

"_Whatever. Well I got to go, have fun on your honeymoon."_

_**Alaric:**__ Oh I will. Keep me posted._

"_Yeah sure." I said with a laugh, before I hung up and called the airport. _

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

**Jeremy POV**

Elena and I arrived back at the mansion as the sunset. I had just meet Master Eubulon and much to my delight, he thought I would make an excellent rider. He told us to go home and rest and tomorrow I would get me advent deck and become a Kamen rider.

"Excited?" Elena asked as she pulled me out of thoughts.

"You have no idea!" I exclaimed. Elena laughed.

"Well just make sure I can ki-" Elena said as there was a knock at the door. Elena moved to the door and opened and found the last person she would ever want to see.

Damon.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will Elena do? Will Damon ever find out about the Kamen Riders? And will he ever get Elena to see that she belongs with him?**

**Again sorry for the long delay, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	15. Chapter XV: Not Even Close

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. It's just been pretty hectic for the past two months and I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. But I also currently have five other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and complete them and hopefully be able to start a few more. I got a few more ideas in my head and its getting crowed. So here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter XV**

**Elena POV**

I could feel myself shaking in anger. I had completely had it with Damon. I just wanted to be left alone, so I could live out my life, was that too much to ask.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. Damon seemed taken back by my reaction, by quickly recovered as a smirked formed on his face.

"Come now Elena. I thought you would be happy to see, after all I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye….aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked me, still smirking. I began to grip the door tighter as I fought the urge to slap that annoying smirk right off his face.

"Happy? Actually I'm far from it at the moment…leave Damon. I don't want you here." I said in a cold tone. Damon just continued to smirk at me.

"Well then…I certainly don't want to go, where I'm not wanted…but I'll see around. I promise." He said smirking before he turned to walk away at a human pace.

I slammed the door as soon as he was out of sight. Damon was in LA and he wasn't leaving anytime soon. This could be a problem.

**Len POV**

When Elena told me that Damon had followed us back here I was furious and I was seeing red when Elena eventually came clean about her little encounter she had with Damon while we were in still Mystic Falls.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_He kissed you?" I hissed as I and Elena sat on our bed facing each other. She nodded as she looked down toward the sheets._

"_Why didn't you tell me about this before?" I asked angrily, but slightly confused._

_**Elena: **__"I don't know. I just couldn't." As the words left her mouth. I started feel a slight ounce of doubt about Elena's feelings for me._

_I gently took hold of Elena's chin and brought her face up to mine as I stared deeply into her eyes. I could see the regret and love in her eyes._

_I automatically felt guilty for doubting her feelings. If Elena didn't love me and didn't want to be with me she could have left when wanted, but she stayed here, she stayed with me._

"_It's alright…I love you." I said as I lowered my lips to hers._

"_I love you too," She said before we shared a passionate kiss._

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

I always knew her relationship with Damon was somewhat a kind of love/hate thing and I knew her issues with him where never fully resolved, until she finally went back to Mystic Falls.

But I swear if he shows his dead ass around her again and try to ruin our relationship I swear I will run a stake through his un-beating heart and I like to see someone stop me.

A few weeks had passed since Damon had appeared at the mansion and he and Xaviax still had yet to make a move. Elena and I spent the time training Jeremy and helping Master Eubulon fix the void key and were getting pretty close to having it work again.

Soon this war will be over soon and Elena and I will live out our lives together on Ventara.

* * *

**Damon POV**

It pained me to watch Elena in the arms of another man. Ever since I came to LA I watched Jeremy, Elena and her _boyfriend _from a distance. Trying to get closer to the truth about what they were really up to, but so far nothing.

I would follow them around town but all I know found is that they visit a bookstore called Grace's bookstore, far too often and Jeremy has taken an interest to friend of Maya's, Lexi.

The only thing that peaked my interest was that sometimes they would disappear without a trace and there was a building on the outskirts of the city that they would frequently visit. But I still have no idea what their up to. Even with my vampire speed I wasn't able to get into the building undetected, because of the building's massive security and I couldn't compel my way in either. It seemed Elena was probably slipping the guards vervain ever since I let my presence known.

Don't I regret that decision now.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Damon and Xaviax still hadn't showed up and I couldn't be happier. Jeremy was really enjoying LA, especially since he hit it off with Lexi and was finally showing an interest into a girl since Anna.

Jeremy and I were now training in hand-to-hand combat, armor free as we heard the 'sound'. It looked like Xaviax was finally making a move.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Elena, Len and Jeremy had disappeared again, so I decide to get something to eat when these weird creatures surround me.

I started fighting them off using my vampire abilities, but they just seemed to keep on coming. Then all of a sudden I hear this strange noise three times.

I turned and surprised to Elena, Jeremy and Len standing there in all black and wearing black sunglasses as they looked amused. Suddenly they all hold out a…card deck? With different colors and symbols as all of a sudden a weird belt appears around their waists and they spoke in unison.

"Kamen Rider!" They said as they place the deck into the middle of belt as it begins to spin round as different color spheres surrounds each of them and then all of a sudden in their places stood three figures clothed in body armor.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen now? Will Damon finally find out the truth? And will he finally get what he wants most?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	16. Chapter XVI: The Truth

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But I currently have five other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and hopefully be able to start a few more. I got a few more ideas in my head and it's starting to get crowed. So here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter XVI**

**Damon POV**

The creatures pushed me down to the ground as the charged at Elena, Len and Jeremy.** {AN: Okay I'm not really good at writing action scenes. So let's just say they totally kicked ass and won!} **

Once the last creature disappeared. Elena, Len and Jeremy once again were surrounded by different color spheres and they again appeared dressed in all black as they made their way over to me. Len and Jeremy wore looks of amusement as Elena looked annoyed as they all looked at me.

"You okay dude?" Jeremy asked as he held out his hand for me. I gave a look of annoyance as I realized I was still on the ground. I got upon my own as I stared at Elena's now emotionless face.

"What were those?" I asked as ignored Jeremy's question. Len rolled his eyes, right before his phone went off. I continued to stare at Elena as Len moved out of hearing range to answer his phone.

"Elena. What. Were. Those?" I asked in the most intimidating tone I could muster. Elena scoffed as Jeremy laughed at my annoyed expression. Len came back over to our little group as he glared at me.

"That was Eubulon he wants us to bring Damon back to base." Elena immediately looked at Len as soon as the words left his mouth, before she turned back at me and glared as she turned on her heels and walked to a shop window.

"Well let's not keep him waiting." Jeremy said as he gave me a shove towards Elena. I glared at him as he rolled his eyes again and gave me another shove.

Once Jeremy and I caught up with Len and Elena. Len smirked at me before he walked into the shop window and disappeared and I heard that strange noise again. I felt my mouth drop open as Elena gave me a smug look as she spoke.

"What's the matter Damon…scared?" She taunted. Jeremy laughed as she followed Len inside the mirror. I started to move back as Jeremy shoved me into the mirror.

**Elena POV**

Things were going so well. Why did Xaviax have to attack Damon of all people? Of all the 7 billion people in the world, it had to be him. When were heard the alert sound of an attack; Len, Jeremy and I quickly went to help. But when realized it was Damon that was being attacked, Len and I wanted to leave him, but Eubulon ordered us to go and help him.

So we reluctantly left and now we were bringing back to base under Master's orders, how could things get any worst?

**Len POV**

Elena and I so wanted to leave Damon to fend for himself. Then probably he would go away and never bother us again, but fate would not have that, no we had to save him. Oh well maybe now I can probably vent him myself.

* * *

**Damon POV**

"Oof!" I grunted as I landed on a hard marble floor. I heard Elena and Len laugh at me as I looked up and founded myself in some sort of high-tech headquarters as I watched men and woman move about in black suits. _Are we like at the CIA are something?_ I thought as Jeremy pulled me unto my feet as Elena and Len walked hand-in-hand over to an elevator at the end of the room.

"Coming Damon?" Elena called over her shoulder as the elevator doors opened. We made our way to elevator as Elena and Len got in. The elevator was filled with an unnerving silence as I tried to sort out my thoughts.

_So this must be what Elena's being doing. And what is this exactly? It would explain the off record accounts and the dropping out of school. But was she forced to do this? And if she wasn't, why would she want to do this willing?_

I was brought out my thoughts as the elevator door opened and we entered an office with Maya standing behind a tall Asian man with a calm expression on his face. Elena, Len and Jeremy moved to stand in front of him as they bowed!

"Master Eubulon!" They said in unison. _Master? What. The. Hell? _I thought as Eubulon gave a simple nodded and moved to stand in front of me.

**Jeremy POV**

Elena and Len left the room as soon as Eubulon began to explain everything to Damon. I could tell they did not like the idea of having Damon here and him knowing all about us, but it was out of our hands. What Eubulon says goes.

I knew better than anyone Elena and Len wanted Damon gone from their lives for good. I knew Len loved my sister and didn't want to lose her and ever since going back to Mystic Falls, I could see some fear and doubt in his eyes. I honestly believed Len would just die if he ever lost Elena.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Len and I went to get some lunch when we ran into Kit and Chris on the way and told them what was going on. They too didn't like it either, but we had other things to worry about.

It seemed Xaviax was coming back into the light and was beginning to set up transportation beckons all around the round the globe. We were running out of time and we need all the riders if we were going to defeat Xaviax and the void key was still not repaired yet.

The guys went to go spar after we ate, when I saw Damon coming towards me with a 'we need to talk' look.

**Damon POV**

When Eubulon explained everything about the Kamen riders and the war against Xaviax and the No Men to say I was shock to would have been a HUGE understatement. At first I wanted to say this was just bunch of crap, but then shouldn't my own experience be the same.

But I mean it was kind of hard not believe him; everything he told me gave all the answers I needed. After Eubulon finished explaining everything to me, I walked around the facility looking for Elena, I seriously needed to talk her and she was going to listen to me.

When I finally spotted Elena, I made my way over to her as I heard and alarm bell sound as something crashed through the walls of the base and Elena and I were blasted to the other side of the room as everything went black.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Damon and Elena now that Damon knows the truth? Are they even alive? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	17. Chapter XVII: Not Matter How Far I Run

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But I've been trying to find some more ideas for this story, but sadly I haven't found any, so this is the end. So here is chapter seventeen. The Finale! Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter XVII**

**Elena POV**

I smiled as I hugged Jeremy and quickly made my way over to Len and kissed him. He smiled as he pulled back and greeted his fellow riders from Ventara, recently freed from the advent void, as we celebrated the defeat of General Xaviax.

It had been a month since headquarters had been bombed. Apparently Xaviax had figured out the location of the base and had hoped to put an end to the resistance. It was day I lost a part of me. It was the day I lost Damon.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_I woke with a pain in my side as the memory of the blast came back to me. I was currently lying under a large piece of what seemed to be a wall as the scent of blood surround me and I couldn't move. I was trapped. _

"_Elena!" Came a familiar voice in a hoarse whisper. I turned my head to sound of the voice to realize I wasn't alone. Damon was trapped with me._

_**Damon:**__ "Elena! Are you alright?" I felt a shiver run down my spine as I heard the pain and regret laced in his voice._

"_I'm fine. Don't worry Damon, help will come soon." I said, ignoring the sharp pain in my side as I tried to give him hope._

_**Damon:**__ "I don't think I'll last that long." I was about to cut him off, when he stopped me. "Just let me say what I have to say… I love you Elena and kills me to know that I let you slip away all those years ago. Although I hate to admit it, I'm glad you found someone to love again, even though it wasn't with me. Len loves you and I know he will do anything to make you happy…But I'm glad that I at least got be a part of your life, even if was for a little while. You saved me, in more ways than one and I'm glad that I once held a place in your heart."_

"_You've always had place in my heart. Then and now. I just wanted to be free of everything from my old life and that included you. Start anew you know, I never would have gotten that if I had stayed. But no matter how far I run from my old life, I will always love you Damon."_

_**Damon:**__ "I…" _

"_Damon? Damon!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

That was day I would never forget. Damon had suffered major injuries when blast happened and had lost a lot of blood that his body wasn't able to heal and was already dead by the time help came.

Meanwhile, as I was recovering from the blast and Maya took my place in fight against Xaviax. I had Damon cremated and his ashes sent to Stefan in Mystic Falls. After Damon died, Stefan and I had finally had come to an understanding to remain friends… distant friends, but friends none the less.

After I had fully recovered from the blast and returned to battle, Master Eubulon had finally fixed the Void key and managed to bring all the riders back from advent void and defeat Xavaix and bring back the people of Ventara.

* * *

_**5 YEARS LATER**_

"Wake up!" I heard two childlike voices shout as the bed in mine and Len's room sank further with the new weight, of the two eternal loves of my life. Damon Alexander and Daniel Jeremiah.

I smiled as Len and I caught our children in a loving embrace. In the five years since we defeated Xaviax, Len and I had gotten married and two wonderful children and I couldn't be happier.

Len and Daniel left the room to make breakfast as lied back unto the bed. "I love you mommy." Damon said as he curled into my chest while twirling a lock of my hair. "I love you too Damon. Now and forever."

**THE END**


End file.
